


The Last Shop on the List

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Shopping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry and Severus were almost done with their shopping. There was just one shop left to visit. It was definitely not what Harry expected.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	The Last Shop on the List

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> *This silly thing was lurking in my head, not giving me a chance to right another silly thing. So I had to let it out into the world.*

“Here it is.” Severus stopped in the middle of a narrow street, looking to his left at the front of some shop. 

Harry stopped walking abruptly, almost bumping his nose on Severus’ shoulder. He looked up at the shop front and all but dropped the parcels he was carrying. Severus did say we wanted to visit one last shop before they went home, but Harry certainly didn’t expect something like this. 

“Ehm… Severus, are you sure this is the right place?”

“Absolutely.” Severus turned to look at Harry with a smirk.

Harry blushed and looked at the shop window again. Some of the items displayed behind the tall glass pane were… quite provocative. Harry’s trousers suddenly became somewhat uncomfortable and he had to shuffle his feet a bit. The parcels in his hands wobbled slightly. 

“Do be careful with those, Harry. Those are quite fragile.” 

Harry gulped and clutched the parcels tightly. “Severus, what could you possible need in a shop like this?”

Severus’ smirk became rather predatory. “I can think about a thing or two _we_ might find entertaining there, Harry.” He jerked his eyebrow up, teasingly. “You can wait here while I make a visit to the shop if you’re not comfortable going inside.” 

Harry looked around the street anxiously. Severus stepped closer and whispered in Harry’s ear, “Though I’d rather you’d come inside with me. It would be much more fun this way.” 

Harry swallowed nervously and looked around again. The street was almost empty, being quite a remote one from the Diagon Alley, but there were still some people around. And Harry didn’t really want to be seen hanging around _this_ shop alone.

Harry nodded his agreement. Severus’ smiled contentedly. “You won’t regret it, I promise.” He kissed Harry’s cheek lightly and turned to go into the shop.

Harry, blushing and amazed by the fact that Severus kissed him in the middle of the street, slowly followed his lover into the blasted shop.

The first ever sex shop in the wizarding England.


End file.
